The present disclosure relates to video and audio editing techniques using various video and audio sources.
Software, such as Adobe® Premiere® Pro software by Adobe Systems Inc. of San Jose, Calif., USA, can be used to store and arrange video clips on video tracks and audio clips on audio tracks. Premiere® Pro can store multiple video clips on multiple video tracks and can facilitate the management of playing video from the video tracks using various video content and multiple video sources, including multiple-camera sources. The video and audio clips can be arranged in the software to play back video with multiple scenes from the video clips with sound mixed from multiple audio tracks. The software allows the clips to be arranged in a non-sequential order, and facilitates the use of personalized graphics, text, and visual effects to appear in the video during play back.